


As Fate Would Have It

by ghibli22, katsumi_ym (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guardian AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli22/pseuds/ghibli22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/katsumi_ym
Summary: There is no reason for Kei and Tadashi to ever meet. Fate however, seems to have other plans.When Kei is tasked with delivering an urgent letter to the neighboring kingdom of Karasuno, the young prince finds himself alone in a country much different from his own. There, he meets Tadashi -- the young, nervous, servant boy assigned as his attendant.Kei has never believed in fairytales, but it's hard to deny the proof when it's right in front of his eyes.





	1. Prologue

Kei steps out into the courtyard and looks up at the sky, doing his best to hide a yawn behind his hand. The stars are almost gone now and although dawn has yet to break, the sky is bright enough to shut out their light. The mornings are getting colder and Kei pulls his cloak a little tighter around himself. Behind him, beneath a large stone archway, his parents talk in low voices to the knights who would be accompanying him on this journey. Part of him wishes they'd hurry, he'd just as soon get in the carriage and fall back asleep. Still, he knows this is important. He pats the breast pocket of his cloak where he secretly carries a thick letter, sealed with their royal crest in fine golden wax. 

"Kei!"

Kei turns toward the voice with a smile on his face and runs over to his brother. Akiteru flings his arms wide open, inviting him in for a hug, but Kei stops short and grins.

"I'm not a little kid any more, you really think I'd coming running for a hug so easily?" he says, crossing his arms over his chest in mock pride. He knows this game. If Akiteru gets a hold of him it will be ages before he can get free again. 

What Kei doesn't count on is the brief look of hurt on his brother's face. Kei’s eyes widen slightly behind his round framed glasses and he opens his mouth to say something or to ask what was wrong. But before he can say anything the look is gone, replaced with his brother’s usual smile. Taking advantage of his lowered guard, Akiteru swoops in for a hug, ruffling his hair amidst protest, "You're so right! When did my baby brother turn into such a big responsible adult, huh? Where's my cute little Kei?"

Kei rolls his eyes, half-heartedly pushing against his brother's chest and groaning, "You're so embarrassing, stop it. I can't believe Mom and Dad are going to let someone as embarrassing as you be king."

“Maybe you should be king instead. Adorable, huggable, King Kei!”

Eventually Akiteru does pull away a bit, at least giving Kei enough room to turn around, fix his glasses, and pout up at his big brother. Akiteru just laughs, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Kei makes a face and sticks his tongue out at him,  “You're going to be king so you better work on being less embarrassing!"

At this point their parents have stopped talking with the guards, and are watching them fondly from under the high archway leading back inside. Kei reaches out a hand to them, "Make him stop already, don't just stand there!"

His mother, her long blond hair pulled back from her face in a loose braid, opens her mouth as if to speak but then stops, her silence hanging heavy between them. Kei's face twists in annoyance and confusion, looking to his father for help instead. 

The King stands tall even in comparison to the guards. Kei secretly hopes he'll grow tall like him and overtake his brother. That would show him. This early in the morning his father isn't dressed with the regal flare befitting the ruler of a kingdom, but he still commands the attention of everyone around him. Kei watches as he wraps an arm around his mother's shoulders, gesturing his sons over with a wave of his hand.

"Akiteru, that's enough tormenting your brother, isn't it? Kei has to... well, he has to depart soon, you know."

Reluctantly his brother pulls away. He still stays uncomfortably close though and Kei nudges him with his elbow as they walk over. His freedom is short lived, because as soon as he nears his parents his mother bends down and envelops him herself. Where their skin touches she feels cold so he hugs her back, ignoring Akiteru’s whining behind him about not getting his own hug. Her grip tightens, and Kei thinks he feels the wetness of tears in his hair.

"It's okay, mom. I know it's my first time going out on my own, but I'll be alright," Kei pats her back gently, "It's important that I go, right? I'll make sure to deliver your message."

When she pulls away she wipes her eyes quickly and discreetly. He pretends he doesn’t notice. Instead, he turns to his father, who rests a large hand on his shoulder and smiles warmly at him, "We're proud of you, Kei. And we have something for you, for after you finish your mission."

"A present?"

“Of a sort,” His father continues, “You are growing into a fine young man, Kei, and this is a gift to commemorate your travels, and your first duty as a diplomat. It might seem like a simple task, but this is an important moment… one that should be remembered.” 

Kei can’t help but to flush a little at his father’s praise. He was a diplomat now. He was doing something important, to help his country. But still… he’s curious, "Can't I just open it now? Do I have to wait?"

His father is quiet as he pulls a small box from inside of his robes. In the faint light of dawn Kei can make out the intricate carvings along its edges, their family crest inlaid with precious stones on the lid. On the front a large silver lock seals it shut. It is beautiful and well cared for, but it’s obvious from the metal trimmings that it is not newly made.

"Put this in with your personal belongings," his father says, handing it over carefully, "and do not open it until you are ready to come home.”

“You don’t want to ruin the surprise do you?” Akki adds, placing his hand on Kei’s shoulder.

Kei still doesn’t understand but his father’s words have a weight that he cannot ignore. The box itself is heavier in his hands than Kei expects, even with the stones in the wood. He shakes it gently, but there’s no way to know what lies inside without looking. 

"How do I get it open?"

"With this."

From around her neck his mother pulls a leather cord Kei hadn't noticed before and lifts it delicately over her hair. As it leaves the fabric of her blouse a small silver key comes with it, sparkling as it twirls in the air. Kei straightens his back and bows his head as she places the cord around his neck. The key is so light he can barely feel it against his chest. His mother's fingers linger for a moment on the cord, as if hesitating, before they fumble with the key and tuck it under his shirt.

"Don't lose that," she says, and her voice sounds fragile, "You wouldn't want to be stuck with a box that won't open."

Kei just nods soundlessly, feeling several emotions start to well up at once. He feels a squeeze on his shoulder and looks up at his brother. He groans when he sees Akiteru getting just as teary-eyed, "Were they this sappy the first time you left home?"

"...What? Oh, yes! Definitely. I... I still have my own box and everything!"

He's not totally convinced about that but shrugs it off. And then literally tries to shrug his brother off too. Akiteru eventually steps back and puts an arm around their mother. 

“Kei, it’s time,” Even his father looks a little sullen now, but at least he's not weepy, "The sun will be up soon, and you need to take full advantage of the daylight. Now, allow me to introduce you..." He gestures to the knight he'd been speaking with earlier, "This is Captain Ennoshita. He and one of his men will be escorting you to Karasuno."

Captain Ennoshita bows, looking stiff in face of the royal family. Kei nods in acknowledgement and then looks back at his family. 

"So... I guess I'll go then?"

"Oh... Kei."

Before he knows it his mother's arms are around him again. Akiteru follows her and just as he starts to feel like he might collapse, his father joins in on top of it all. He can't remember the last time they all shared a hug like this. Surrounded by all of them he can barely breathe. His muffled protests aren't paid any mind as they all start to speak at once.

"Make sure you eat properly."

"Stay close to the knights."

"Try and make some friends in Karasuno, okay?"

"Remember how much we love you, always, Kei."

"Okay, okay."

Kei eventually manages to push himself out of the family hug, breathing in the cool morning air once more. He straightens his glasses and brushes a few stray strands of hair from his face, "I'll see you soon.”

He’s expecting some kind of response, but it seems like no one knows what to say. Kei looks between his parents, his brother, and the knight who looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Finally, the captain breaks the silence "Well... shall we go, your highness?”

"I... yeah. I'm ready."

He turns to follow Commander Ennoshita to the carriage, pulling his cloak back around himself. Kei wasn't looking forward to the journey itself, but he was excited to visit an entirely different country. He had no idea what Karasuno would be like, and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Kei!"

He almost trips as his brother's voice suddenly rings out through the courtyard. Turning back around he sees all of them, his mother, father and brother, standing together to watch him go. Akiteru's eyes are glassy like their mother's, but he smiles through it as he steps forward, and opens his arms for another hug. And this time Kei takes it, running up and hugging his brother back tightly, fingers digging into his shirt.

"Travel safe, Kei. I love you so much."

"I will, and I love you too,” Kei mumbles in to his shoulder. He raises his head and grins, “You better watch out. When I get back, I'll have learned all sorts of new things so you'd better be ready for me!"

Akiteru smiles back and raises a hand to ruffle his hair, “I’m sure you will. You can tell me all about it when you get back, okay?”

“I will.”

With a final look at his family he nods and climbs into the carriage. The sun was finally breaking over the horizon. He had a letter to deliver.  
  



	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tadashi meets a Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been working on this story for over 4.5 years now. It has grown and branched out into a story unlike any other. It is very near and dear to my heart, and I hope you enjoy it too.  
> -Katsumi
> 
> It's hard to believe we've been working on this story for so long. It really is this absolutely MASSIVE project we've put a lot of time and love into creating. Now that the first few installments are actually up, it doesn't feel totally real? Anyway thanks for reading and be sure to look forward to more chapters soon!  
> -Ghibli22
> 
> A huge thanks to [ DollShi ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollshi/pseuds/Dollshi) who has not only been our beta reader, but also our biggest cheerleader.

The bell above the servant’s quarters always manages to pull Tadashi from even the deepest sleep. He sits up slowly and rubs at his eyes, then waits until the room is nearly empty before getting out of bed. He learned several months ago that it was better to wait than to try and fight his way through. Being the smallest person in the room did him no favors.

Outside the high windows of the kitchens the sky is still dark. The rest of the castle sleeps on for a few more hours, but the kitchens are already filled with the sounds of pots and pans being moved about in preparation for the day ahead. The kitchen staff have already begun their work for the day, while the rest of the staff finds a seat at the large table for breakfast. Breakfast was usually made up of dinner leftovers, day-old bread, and if they were lucky, some freshly made porridge.

By the time Tadashi gets there nearly everyone is seated with just a couple of people still waiting for food. He gets in line behind them and peeks ahead at the food. He hops excitedly when he recognizes the person serving this morning, “Good morning, Yui!”

“And good morning to you Tadashi!”

Yui smiles at him despite the early hour, then winks as she gives him a slightly bigger serving of porridge, “A growing boy needs to eat, right?”

Today _was_ a lucky day.  
   
“Tadashi, good morning!"

Tadashi turns to look for the voice, his spoon still halfway to his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees who it is, "Koushi! Um--" he quickly sets down his spoon and wipes his hands on a napkin, "Good morning! What are you doing down here? And so early?"

Koushi is dressed in long, deep-blue robes with silver embroidery lining the sleeves and collar. Tadashi’s eyes are immediately drawn to the matching silver circlet resting atop his head, which sparkles faintly in the lamplight. He hasn’t seen Koushi wearing that circlet in months, and his clothes are far too fine for a simple day in court. Down here, Koushi looks completely out of place and many people have stopped eating and are now staring at him, although some do manage to pull their gaze away politely.

Koushi looks like he’s already been awake for a few hours. Servants woke early to begin their duties for the day; but Koushi, being betrothed to the Crown Prince, rose with the royal family on most days. Tadashi frowns a little, “Did something happen?”

"Well,” Koushi smiles a little apologetically, “there are a couple of things going on this morning that need my attention. I was hoping you could help me with one of them, if you haven’t already been assigned something else today?"

Tadashi shakes his head quickly, already feeling more awake. "Whatever you need! I was going to ask Asahi where he wanted me once I finished breakfast."

"Perfect. I'll talk to Asahi later. You'll be on assignment for some time so I'll let him know."

"On assignment?" He’s vaguely aware of some of the others turning to look at them now.

"Yes, you see, we have this important guest visiting from abroad. Kind of a… diplomat? He's just arrived and needs a place to stay and someone to assist him during his stay.” He leans in closer and adds, “It was actually Daichi’s idea. You two are close in age so we hoped you could do it."

"O-of course, Koushi. What do you need me to do?”

Tadashi hears a whisper from behind him, something about _preferential treatment_ , but he ignores it.

Koushi smiles in relief, “For now, I need you to prepare the suite near the Queen’s Hall for a single guest.”

 _The Queen's Hall?_ he mouths silently. He hears it echo behind him anyway.

“Just the suite? He's traveling alone?" 

"I’ll fill you in later," Tadashi recognizes the stiffness in Koushi’s shoulders, but he does a good job of keeping it out of his voice, "Do you think you could have it ready for after lunch?" he asks, glancing at the door.

Tadashi had never been tasked with readying guest quarters on his own, let alone for such an important guest. But… it was only the one room. And Koushi looked hopeful that he would be able to do this. 

"Leave it to me, Koushi."

Koushi's expression softens and he reaches over to ruffle Tadashi's already unruly hair. Tadashi laughs, relieved to see a little of the tension leave Koushi’s shoulders. 

"Is everything okay?" he asks in a low voice.

Koushi's smile this time is tight-lipped, and maybe a little sad. "For now, at least." Koushi was never one to lie, at least not to him. Although he didn’t always tell the whole truth either,

"We'll talk later, Ta’shi. I have to get going.”

Tadashi waits until Koushi’s left before turning back to his bowl, feeling worried. Something big had happened, that much he could tell. Before the others have time to try and question him he finishes his meal and hurries out of the kitchens. He has work to do and only until the end of the lunch hour to finish it.  
 

* * *

  
The Queen’s Wing comprised of a small library, some of the finest guest rooms, the Royal Family’s sleeping quarters, and the Queen’s Hall itself -- a small, private hall, often used for discreet audiences with the Crown, or by the royal family when hosting special guests. For more public audiences with the King and other large events, the King’s Hall was most commonly used.

As he approaches the Hall Tadashi notices that the large doors which normally stood open are firmly shut. Two guards stand posted on either side, in full armor and holding large spears. Tadashi feels tempted to stop and ask what was happening inside, but he doesn’t know either of the guards and is likely to get only stern looks and a scolding for his trouble. Instead he simply nods in acknowledgment and hurriedly makes his way to the double doors at the very end of the passage.

The air is more than a little stale as Tadashi walks in so the first thing he does is draw open the heavy curtains, and throw open a few of the tall windows. By now, the sun is visible on the horizon and lighting up the sky in pale blues but the chill of night is still present in the air. As Tadashi turns around he sees a big cloud of dust that’s been lifted by the breeze. Tiny specks flit through the air in the morning light, the writing desk on his left has a thick layer of dust, and even the spiderwebs in the corners look heavy with it.

“Well… I guess I know what to do first.”

This area is just a sitting room, with a few comfy chairs and a writing desk. A second set of double doors leads to a room with a large four poster bed and more tall windows.  

“So there _is_ a bed,” Tadashi laughs to himself as he walks into the room.

Here too he drags open the heavy drapes and opens a couple of windows. A single door on the opposite end leads to a small bathroom.  On the far wall Tadashi notices an inconspicuous door and heads for that next. 

The door opens into a servants corridor, with a door directly across probably leading to sleeping quarters for personal attendants. Tadashi steps through and turns right, a moment later finding himself stepping out into the main hallway, seemingly out of the very wall. Tadashi smiles to himself and darts back to the suite. Maybe he could sleep in these servant’s quarters while he was assigned here. If their guest really didn’t have anyone else with him, he could have the room all to himself!

It was something to think about later. For now, he had a room to prepare. 

While Tadashi runs around the castle picking up things he needs for the room, he also picks up one rumor after another about the mysterious visitor that would be staying there. Some people think he’s there for furthering trade agreements, or that he’s looking to marry into the family. Tadashi even hears a few whispers that he’s a spy. But the fact that no one can agree on anything just makes it difficult to know what to believe. He really wishes Koushi had told him more about what was going on.  
  


* * *

  
"Okay! Dusted everything, got rid of the cobwebs, cleaned the fireplace, got firewood, polished the table and the desk… Bathroom, towels, changed the rug, aired the linens..." 

He takes a deep breath and stares at the big pile of folded linens. "Now, I just need to make the bed."

Tadashi is just finishing up when he hears voices out in the hallway.

"This will be your room while you are with us. If there is anything you need, just let us know."

Tadashi scrambles to fluff the last of the pillows just as he hears the main door swing open. He hasn’t yet been spotted and could easily slip out through the bathroom entrance, but his desire to see this new visitor in person gets the better of him and he approaches the double doors to the sitting room instead.

"Tadashi!"

He jumps at Koushi's exclamation, wondering if it would have been better for him to sneak out like he first thought. But it’s too late for that, he’s already been seen, so he simply bows and looks to Koushi for further instruction. 

In that brief glimpse he notes that their guest is quite tall. Much too tall for someone who is supposed to be Tadashi’s age. He does his best to keep from staring, but can’t help noticing that he himself is being stared at. He lowers his eyes further.

Koushi clears his throat and speaks up, “Your Highness, this is Tadashi. He will be your main attendant during your stay.”

He shoots a look at Koushi then bows again. _Your Highness? Did he just say ‘Your Highness’? Does that mean he’s a prince?!_

Only once he looks up again does he actually take notice of what the guest looks like. A boy, young like Koushi had said but tall, almost Koushi's own height. He stands straight, stiff and formal in a way that feels almost awkward in the present company. His clothing is beautiful and ornate. Of similar quality to what he’s seen the royal family wear, but in a different style. He has short hair, light brown with a golden shine, unlike Koushi's more silvery strands. Deep honey-colored eyes stare at Tadashi quite intently from behind a pair of round eyeglasses.

Tadashi feels himself flush with embarrassment. He's not quite sure what he's supposed to do in this situation, having never served anyone of high status. Koushi smiles encouragingly at him and Tadashi wishes his heart wasn’t pounding quite to loudly. At this rate the entire castle was going to hear him!.

The prince nods his head in polite acknowledgment, "Kei, second Prince of Tsukishima. Although, you probably already knew that.”

Tadashi glances at Koushi again, _he did not!_

"Y-Yes, of course, Your Highness," he lies. "I was in charge of preparing your room so if there is anything not to your liking please let me know and I will take care of it right away."

The Prince takes a few steps into the room but says nothing. As he does, Tadashi glances at his back, but sees nothing but a beautifully embroidered cape.

Koushi catches Tadashi's eye and tilts his head towards the open door. Tadashi takes a few steps towards him and escape.

"Please make yourself at home, Your Highness," Koushi says, taking a step back as well. "Surely you are tired after such a long journey. Tadashi will be along in the evening to serve you dinner. If you need anything in the meantime, simply get the attention of one of the servants in the halls and Tadashi will take care of it."

The Prince nods, looking tired, but his intense stare lands on Tadashi again. Tadashi straightens his back out of nervousness, resists the urge to hide behind Koushi, and instead slowly follows him to the door. Both bow once more and then Koushi closes the door quietly.

The door clicks shut and Tadashi lets out a drawn out sigh. Koushi chuckles and ruffles his hair like he had that very morning, "You did fine, there's no reason to be so nervous."

Tadashi pouts as they walk. As usual, Koushi sees right through him.

"You didn't say he was royalty!" accuses Tadashi in a half panic. "I can't serve royalty, it's too important! You should get someone else."

Koushi pauses in his steps, calmly turning to Tadashi and putting his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, Tadashi. I don't think you'll have any trouble with him. And he's only thirteen so you two are almost the same age."

Tadashi frowns, "He's huge for thirteen! Are you sure?"

Koushi laughs and keeps one hand on his shoulder as they continue walking.

"I don't think he likes me very much," mumbles Tadashi, remembering the Prince's intense stare.

"I think he was just nervous." Koushi lowers his voice. "There’s a lot happening right now. Just be patient with him, okay?"

"What's going on, Kou?"

At that moment another servant rounds the corner and approaches them.

"Master Koushi? The Queen is calling for you to return to the Hall."

Koushi sighs and pulls on a smile.

"We'll talk later," he says to Tadashi, "come to our room when you've finished your evening duties. Daichi and I will explain."

Tadashi nods, but he doesn’t feel any more reassured. Koushi follows the servant down the hallway and out of sight, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
Three times. Tadashi had checked the Prince's meal three times before leaving the kitchen. Everything from the taste, temperature, to the presentation. There might have been a fourth check if the cook hadn’t had the good sense to kick him out.

Tadashi wheels the cart next to the door of the suite and knocks gently. After a few moments of silence he lifts his hand and knocks again, a bit louder. This time he hears a bit of movement from inside but still jumps when he hears a voice call out.

"Come in," says a muffled voice behind the door.

Slowly Tadashi opens the door and steps inside. The room is quite dim now that the sun has begun to set, but Tadashi can make out the Prince sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, squinting at him.

"I brought dinner, Your Highness."

"Yes, fine," he says rubbing his face and waving Tadashi inside.

He isn’t wearing his eyeglasses but Tadashi spots them sitting on the tiny side table, reflecting the light of the fire.Tadashi bows slightly and turns to grab the cart and wheel it inside. Once inside with cart and all, he closes the door.

"Shall I turn on a few lamps, Your Highness?"

There's a pause which never fails to make Tadashi nervous, and then the Prince nods slowly. He’s still staring.

Tadashi walks to the nearest wall and stands on his toes to light one of the lamps. With that corner of the room illuminated, he pulls the platter from the cart and places it onto the round table as quietly and as efficiently as he knows how.

He steps back and does a visual check of the cart to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, then moves to the other side of the room to light a few of the other lamps. When he turns back around the Prince is standing, his eyeglasses now on his face, but hasn't moved any closer to his meal. Instead he's staring at Tadashi with a frown.

"I-Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Highness?" Tadashi licks his lips. "Is the dish not to your liking?"

“Why do you have wings?”

“...What?”

It takes a few seconds for the question to register. But when it does, he feels like the ground has fallen out from under his feet. Tadashi hears himself gasp, but doesn’t really register that the sound has come from his own mouth. Shakily he puts a hand on his shoulder, fingers digging into his skin. Beyond his touch, down by his shoulder blades, the small feathered wings that protrude from his back start to quiver. Is it fear? Excitement? Tadashi’s mind is in such a jumble he can’t figure out what it is.

“Y-you…” he swallows, eyes locked on the Prince’s golden gaze, “You can see them?”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are working on coming up with a reasonable update schedule for this massive project. Keep an eye out for new chapters soon. Believe me when I say there is a LOT more where this came from. <3  
> -Katsumi


	3. What Can Be Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei demands answers and Tadashi goes looking for them  
> ft. Koushi & Daichi (& a surprise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! We love knowing how curious each chapter makes you ;) As promised, here are a _few_ answers. More to come~  
> \- [Katsumi](https://twitter.com/Katsumi_ym)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for all your comments! We really appreciate all the love you've all shown so far. The story is only just beginning so be sure to look forward to the next chapter!  
> \- Ghibli22
> 
> Once again, thank you to our lovely beta, [Dollshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollshi/pseuds/Dollshi). <3

_“Y-you… you can see them?”_

Kei watches as the look on the servant boy’s face goes from shocked, to confused, to completely panicked. There was definitely something strange going on here, and now that they were alone he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Yes, of course I can see them,“ Kei scowls a little, crossing his arms over his chest, “Just because I wear glasses doesn’t mean I can’t see what’s clearly in front of me.”

The boy doesn’t answer. From here, Kei can see the tips of the wings just peeking out over his shoulders as they flap. _So are they actually connected to him?_ he wonders, _Is he moving them on purpose?_ They’re certainly moving more than they were earlier. Curious, Kei takes a step to the side to try and get a better look but his movement seems to finally snap the boy out of his stupor.

“No I didn’t mean about your glasses! I just…”

He trails off into silence again, this time visibly fidgeting with his clothes. Kei rolls his eyes.

“Never mind _that_ . Yes, I can see your wings. Are you going to answer my question or not? Why do you _have_ them? Are they some kind of a defect, or are you just part swan?”

The boy steps back and his face turns bright red. Looking incredibly shaken, he bows deeply and for a moment Kei can see where the wings protrude from his back although he doesn’t see any holes in his shirt for them. Unfortunately, he straightens back up too soon for Kei to really learn anything.

“I’m so sorry I have to go!” the small boy squeaks out.

“What?”

In a flurry of movement he scurries right out of the room before Kei can say another word. He stands there, stunned and more than a little annoyed, just staring at the place where the strange servant boy once stood.

None of his questions had been answered. If anything he had _more_ questions now than he had before.

With a frown, Kei looks over to the table where his evening meal had been carefully spread out. Well, he _was_ hungry, and the boy would be back soon to collect his dishes anyhow. He would just get his answers then.

* * *

Tadashi bursts out of the Prince's room and runs down the hall in a panic. His heart is pounding somewhere in his throat. _What just happened?_ One moment he was lighting lamps and serving the Prince dinner and then...

The Prince could see his wings. The Prince was _human_ and could _see his wings_.

Tadashi’s mind was a mess. The Prince wanted answers -- _of course_ he wanted answers -- but he had no idea how to give them. And not only that, he’d just run out on a _prince_! Without being excused! In the middle of a conversation!

He needs to find Koushi.

As he hurries to Daichi’s room, one of the guards outside waves to get his attention, “They’re not back yet, Tadashi, and there’s no word on when they’ll _be_ back.”

Tadashi considers going back down to the servant’s rooms for the moment, but decides that the sooner he talks to Koushi, the better, “I think I’ll just wait for them.”

“Suit yourself.”

With a nod and a quick thank you, he slips inside.

Tadashi leans back against the door as it clicks shut and heaves a big sigh. In this familiar room some of the tension his his body begins to leave him; a light ache setting in instead. But the calm doesn't last long. Just as he feels his pulse returning to normal, he vividly remembers the young Prince's intense stare, and his words.

"Oh my god, this means he's my..." 

Tadashi walks over and drops onto the couch before his legs can give out from under him.

"He could see my wings... and he--" Tadashi reaches for his shoulder again, pulling his tiny wings up against his back.

The Prince had called them a _'defect'_...

Tadashi swallows around the lump in his throat and tries to think about what he was going to tell Koushi. Something big was going on, surely this just complicated things. Maybe he should just ask to be reassigned and avoid this all together. The Prince was probably upset with him anyway for running away without explaining anything.

Just as his worries are threatening to overwhelm him again the door swings open and Koushi and Daichi enter arm in arm, looking every bit the royal couple despite the weariness in their features. Even Koushi’s large and magnificent wings hang low off his shoulders, the usually shimmering feathers looking rather dull after such a long day. And Tadashi was about to make it even longer.

“Welcome back…” Tadashi says, rising quickly to his feet. Koushi smiles at him, stretching his arms above his head and his wings out to the side with a satisfied groan. With a practiced sidestep Daichi avoids being hit in the back of the head by them. He smiles warmly at Tadashi as he walks to his desk to look through some papers.

“I’m sorry we kept you waiting, Ta’shi,” Koushi says, taking the circlet off of his head and running a hand through his hair, “It’s been meetings all day, and-”

“Prince Kei could see my wings!”

The world goes still as the words leave Tadashi’s lips. Daichi whips his head around and stares, with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock. Koushi too stands as if petrified. Tadashi flinches as the circlet slips from Koushi’s fingers, landing with a clatter on the wooden floor. The room falls completely silent for a moment, until Koushi takes a hesitant step towards him.

“Tadashi are… Are you _sure_ …?”

“I-I brought him dinner and-- and I was lighting the lamps like I’m supposed to--” now the words all come tumbling out, a flood that Tadashi has no chance of stopping, “And everything seemed like it was going fine but-- but then I asked if he needed anything else and he asked me-- he asked me why I had wings! So!”

He pauses to catch his breath, quickly glancing at Daichi before settling his gaze back on Koushi whose eyes are as big as saucers. Tadashi can feel his heart racing almost as fast as it had in Prince Kei’s room, reliving the moment and those questioning golden eyes. He grabs the hem of his shirt, fingers curling into the material as he continues.

“I… So I guess I’m pretty sure?”

There’s another beat of silence and then the next thing he knows Koushi is racing forward and wrapping him in his arms with his wings flapping loudly around them. Tadashi squeaks in surprise as his arms are pinned to his sides and they both fall back onto the couch.

“Oh my god Tadashi! You and, you and the _prince_ is just, oh my goodness!”

Tadashi’s thoughts are still a jumble, but for the moment he takes comfort in the embrace. Eventually, Koushi pulls back and takes a seat beside him on the couch, grabbing his hands and giving them a squeeze.

“I can’t believe it, Tadashi. This is… _unbelievable_. What happened next? Tell us everything.”

“Um…” Tadashi looks down at their joined hands nervously. Daichi finally unfreezes himself and walks over to the couch to sit on his opposite side, “Not much else happened I… I didn’t know what to do, or what to say.”

He decides to leave out the part about the Prince suggesting his wings were some kind of defect. Daichi in particular wouldn’t be too happy about that. But now his nerves spike again, remembering exactly how he’d left their important guest, “I-- I panicked! I didn’t know how to explain so I just ran away. I ran here. He probably thinks I’m strange, or just rude. He’ll probably ask for someone else to serve him, and then I’ll never get another assignment like this again!”

“Shh, shh, don’t worry about that now,” Koushi reassures him, running a hand through his hair soothingly, “It’s alright, I’m sure he’ll understand. We’ll help you, don’t worry.”

“Weren’t you there when they met?”

Tadashi looks up as Daichi finally speaks. There’s a frown on his face, and Tadashi wonders if he’s complicated things after all.

Koushi nods in response, still brushing Tadashi’s hair with his fingers, “I noticed him staring, but I assumed it was just surprise due to Tadashi’s age. I never thought... Well, I never could have guessed this, that’s for sure.”

“So…” Tadashi cuts in quietly, squirming a little in his seat, “How do I… what should I tell him? Will he even believe me?”

The other two share a look over his head. They probably don’t know what to do either. It wasn’t as if this happened every day. But there wasn’t anyone else he could ask.

“Well…” Daichi lets out a long sigh, “I think the first thing we have to ask is if you _want_ to tell him what it means. How do you feel, Tadashi?”

Tadashi bites his bottom lip as he thinks, “I… I’m a little scared. He’s a prince and I’m just… it’s not like you two.”

He lets go of Koushi’s hand, bringing his legs up on the couch and wrapping his arms around them.“But I think… “ He _is_ afraid, but there’s more to it than that, “I’m a little excited too. I want to tell him. He... Prince Kei is... my _Fated_.”

Just saying it outloud sends shivers up Tadashi’s spine.

“I don’t think I could forgive myself if I didn’t say anything to him. If I didn’t at least try.”

The look on Daichi’s face is softer now, matching Koushi’s warm smile. He ruffles Tadashi’s hair affectionately, “Alright. Then we’ll figure something out. I’m sure he has questions.”

“What was it like when you saw Koushi’s wings for the first time?” Tadashi asks, resting his head on his knees, watching Prince Daichi. He’s heard the story many times, but right now he feels like he needs to hear it again.

“I thought I was dreaming at first.”

Daichi gets a far off look in his eyes as he trails off. Tadashi’s eyes are glued to his expression. If things went well, would Prince Kei think as fondly of this moment? Or would he just remember the scared little servant boy that ran away?

Tadashi jumps as one of Koushi’s wings unfurls and phases right through him and the couch harmlessly but smacks Daichi squarely in the back. The Crown Prince grunts as the wind gets knocked out of him, barely managing to keep his place on the couch. Koushi crosses his arms.

“And then you kept on dreaming _by_ _yourself_ for a _month_ before saying anything!”

Daichi smiles sheepishly at him as Tadashi giggles behind his hand, “Are you ever going to forgive me for that? It’s been ten years!”

“Well I’m certainly not going to let you forget it,” Koushi nudges Tadashi with his shoulder, “See, Ta’shi, you’re lucky. Prince Kei said something right away instead of leaving you hanging like clothes out to dry.”

“I’m sorry!”

Tadashi laughs harder. He’s still nervous, sure, but it’s hard not to relax sitting between them like this. He sighs happily as Koushi wraps an arm around him and leans back into his embrace.

“So… what do I tell him? I...” he pouts, mumbling into his knees again, “He asked me if I was related to a swan…”

“Ha--!”

Koushi slaps a hand over his mouth as Tadashi glares daggers at him. His shoulders shake with barely suppressed laughter, his eyes shining with it. Tadashi groans and hides his face, “It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

This time Daichi laughs as Tadashi beats his fists against Koushi’s chest. When they’re done he lays a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder, warm and comforting through the fabric of his shirt.

“Well from the sound of that… I think you’re going to need to start at the very beginning.”

Eventually, the yawns start outnumbering the words, making it difficult to continue their discussion. To be perfectly honest, Tadashi still doesn't feel very confident about his chances with the young Prince. But it's getting late and they all need to rest. After giving Daichi and Koushi each a hug he waves and makes his departure.

The castle is quiet as he makes his way back to the servants’ rooms. Tadashi still feels too wound up, and he knows that like this he is likely to spend all night worrying about what exactly he would say to the Prince the next morning.

Standing in front of the door to his room, Tadashi makes up his mind and turns around, walking a bit further down the hall to another seemingly identical room. It’s completely dark inside but Tadashi knows his way around well enough. He carefully takes his shoes off and climbs up one of the bunks, quietly crawling under the covers where another boy around his own age was sleeping peacefully. Being careful not to jolt him awake, Tadashi lies down beside him and pulls him into a loose hug.

Shouyou is warm and easily adjusts to this new sleeping position, wrapping his own arms around Tadashi's waist. He mumbles something unintelligible but thankfully doesn’t wake.

Tadashi sighs softly and closes his eyes. The warmth and the company helps lull him to sleep quickly, not giving him a chance to worry about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 Koushi closes the door with a click, sighing as he hears Tadashi’s footsteps disappear down the hall. For a moment he rests his forehead against the wood, taking deep, even breaths.

“Koushi…”

“No. I don’t want to hear it.”

Koushi turns on his heel and bends down to pick up the circlet he’d dropped earlier. When he straightens back up Daichi is standing by his side. His face is serious but his touch is gentle as he takes the piece from Koushi’s hands and sets it on the table. Koushi sighs again.

“This is supposed to be a happy moment,” Koushi says.

“I know, but-”

“They’re _children_!”

Now it’s Daichi’s turn to sigh. Koushi walks back to the couch, falling onto the cushions and lancing his fingers together on his lap. After a few moments silence Daichi follows, kneeling on the floor in front of him and taking his hands.

“I know,” Daichi says quietly. He rubs the back of Koushi’s hands gently, and in spite of himself Koushi can feel some of the tenison leaving his shoulders, “Tadashi finding his Fated is… it’s _amazing_. But given the circumstances…”

“They’re just boys…” Koushi tries again, although he knows Daichi is right, “And Prince Kei is--”

“A boy we don’t know yet. Given the situation, you know as well as I do that we have to be careful,” Daichi raises a hand to cup his cheek, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet, “We would be fools not to keep it in mind.”

He falls silent. Koushi slowly reaches out, pulling Daichi in close and resting their foreheads together. Closing his eyes, he sighs again.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”


	4. A New Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which answers lead to more questions for Kei and for Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with us waiting for this chapter. This is the first time either of us has worked collaboratively on a fic, so there are still a few wrinkles in how we do things. Thanks again for all your support :)  
> \- Ghibli22
> 
> I am so sorry this update took so long! It is my goal to have more regular updates but we're still ironing out the process so thank you for your patience!  
> And now, the answers you've all been waiting for... sort of.  
> \- Katsumi

Kei wakes to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stares at it for a few moments in silence, wondering if the servant boy with the mysterious wings on his back had been a dream.

He closes his eyes. Part of him wishes _all_ of this was a dream, that he could simply open his eyes and find himself back home; but that would be a waste. There is something interesting here, if only Kei can uncover its secrets. Maybe if he treats this like one of Akiteru’s treasure hunts, he can discover something amazing to tell his brother when he gets home.

With renewed determination, Kei leaps out of bed and pulls a silk robe on over his sleepwear. He glares at his outfit from the day before -- now tossed over a chair near the bed. That strange boy had never returned last night. Instead, a different servant had come to clear away the dinner plates and bid him a good night. Without an attendant, Kei had been forced to fight his way out of his clothes himself and head to bed without even a bath.

There isn't much he can do before that boy returns, he realizes as he walks out into the sitting room. He certainly isn't going to go out looking for a servant; much less un-bathed and in his sleepwear. Instead, he approaches the writing desk he had noticed the day before. Within the drawer he finds paper and an elegant quill, both of which he takes out and places on top of the desk. He takes a moment to consider what he might write to his mother now that he's arrived at his destination.

Just then he hears a knock at the door, one so soft he nearly misses it. "Come in," he calls and walks toward the center of the room.

The door opens and Kei is relieved to see the same boy from yesterday, standing at the door: small, freckled, and anxious. The boy -- Tadashi, as Kei now recalls -- bows his head respectfully and proceeds to pull a small wooden cart into the room before closing the door. Kei's eyes follow the small, white wings on his back the entire time.

"So it wasn't a dream," he mutters.

Tadashi turns to him and bows low. The wings are held tightly against his back, quivering slightly. "Your Highness, my apologies for my rudeness last night. I should not have run off like that.”

Kei sighs.

“I-- I meant no disrespect-- "

"I'm not angry, so you can stop apologizing. I'm just curious. You ran off before answering _anything_ and I was starting to wonder if you would return at all. But, since you're here now-- " He reaches out for Tadashi's arm, intending to pull him toward the tall windows where he might get a better look at the tiny wings that intrigue him so much.

As soon as they touch, Kei recoils instinctively. There is no pain, only a faint tingling on the palm of his hand, but Kei can feel his heart racing. Before he can even begin to understand it, the sensation fades away completely. Kei is left standing there, staring at his hand, with the overwhelming feeling that something important had just slipped through his fingers.

Kei glances up to Tadashi’s face. "You felt it too," he says with absolute certainty.

"Um... "

"What was that? Does it have anything to do with the wings?"

Tadashi's eyes widen even further and a moment or two passes before he gives Kei a shy nod.

"Right, well," he reaches out again but hesitates this time. "Will that happen every time? Is it... dangerous?"

Tadashi opens his mouth, closes it, then shakes his head. No. A moment later he seems to remember how speech works. "I... I don't think so."

Kei stares down at his fingers.

"... I've heard," Tadashi tries again, "it's just stronger the first time."

Kei looks up at Tadashi again and slowly extends his arm the rest of the way. They look at each other for a moment, then down at Kei's outstretched arm. Finally, Tadashi reaches out and takes his hand in a loose grip.

At first, all Kei feels is Tadashi's small, clammy hand in his and nothing else. But then he feels it: the same tingling sensation as before, spreading from the palm of his hand. It’s almost like the pins and needles he feels after sitting in one position for too long, but not nearly as unpleasant. The sensation builds and builds until it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and pushes the breath from his lungs. Soon, it becomes too much and he pulls his hand away again. The feeling slowly fades but doesn't leave him completely. There's something there that wasn't before, not that he could put a name to it if he tried. Kei takes a deep breath.

Tadashi doesn't seem to think it's dangerous in any way. His dark-brown eyes are bright and open wide in what looks like wonder, or maybe excitement. He doesn’t look nearly as overwhelmed as Kei feels. Kei just wants to know what it all _means_.

"What... is that, exactly? Did you do something?"

Tadashi shakes his head, "I think it's like, a kind of energy?"

"Energy? What kind of energy does _that_? And from where?"

Tadashi looks a little confused by his questions. "I'm... not sure, Your Highness."

Kei doesn't really think Tadashi has any right to be confused. He's supposed to be providing the answers after all. Kei frowns.

"Um... Would you like me to go ahead and serve your breakfast? I wouldn't want it to get cold."

Kei had completely forgotten about breakfast. "Yes, that's fine. As long as you don't run off on me this time."

Tadashi looks down but Kei still catches a hint of a smile. "Yes, of course, Your Highness."

Kei follows him over to the table and drops down onto a padded chair. Tadashi brings out several plates of food, a teapot, and a water pitcher. When he's finished setting the table he takes a step back and just stands there looking like he's not sure what to do next. Kei reaches for a piece of toast and gestures toward the chair opposite him. "Sit down already; I have lots of questions."

Kei watches with some amusement as Tadashi scrambles into the chair. To his surprise, Tadashi doesn't shuffle around to accommodate the growths on his back. In fact, he seems perfectly comfortable sitting all the way back. As comfortable as a nervous boy like him can be, anyway.

Without taking his eyes off Tadashi, Kei takes bites into his toast. Kei glances at his face, waiting for him to say something. Tadashi simply looks down at his lap, his fingers tangling in his shirt and pulling awkwardly at the fabric again.

Just Tadashi seems to be working up the courage to speak Kei blurts out, "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Tadashi's mouth snaps shut. "Isn't... what uncomfortable, Your Highness?"

"Sitting in that chair."

Tadashi tilts his head and makes no indication of understanding.

"Your wings... ?" Kei tries again.

Tadashi's eyes widen and he turns to look over his shoulder. Kei tilts to the side to get a better look.

"Oh, this?"

This time Kei’s eyes widen as the small wings stretch out behind Tadashi -- seemingly _through_ the very back of the chair. Kei drops his toast and leans forward across the table. Now that he’s allowed a half-decent look, he can make out individual feathers, all pearly white and shimmering slightly. The wings flap a few times, somehow phasing right through the chair as if it wasn’t there at all. Tadashi smiles. “This isn’t a problem at all -- sitting in chairs and things -- because, you see, they’re not actually real-- “

“Not _real_ ?” Kei gapes at him over the table. “What are you talking about, _not real_? Are you some kind of spirit?”

Tadashi breathes out a laugh and waves his hands in front of himself. “I’m not, I promise! Um... I’m real, but my wings, they just go through everything. Except for-- “ Tadashi reaches over with his opposite hand and softly pinches the feathers. His fingers connect with the wing and the feathers bend naturally in response. “I can touch them, but they’ll go right through anything else. My clothes, my bed, even other-- “ Tadashi stops and looks down for a moment. “Um... that is, other people can’t touch them either. But, since you can see them, Your Highness, you should be able to touch them.”

Kei stares, bewildered. Not only does this person have wings -- that apparently only he can see -- but it turns out they’re not even _real_. Tadashi must sense his disbelief because he visibly deflates when Kei doesn’t respond.

“I’m sorry, maybe -- maybe I should start at the beginning?”

“If there is a beginning, I would _love_ to hear about it,” Kei says skeptically. He glances at his breakfast with disinterest and grabs what’s left of his toast, sitting back in his chair with a huff.

Tadashi takes a deep breath before he starts speaking again, sounding... subdued. Like he’s picking his words carefully. “Are there any stories in your country about... people like me? I’m not sure how different they might be to the ones here, but it might make a good starting point...”

Kei frowns and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I would remember hearing about _people sprouting wings_.”

Tadashi falters, his mouth moving like he’s forgotten how to talk again. Kei narrows his eyes.

“R-Right, that’s fine. So... let’s see, um... In the world there are people like me, people with wings. Except our wings aren’t normally visible to humans, except for-- ”

Kei holds up his hand, “Wait, wait, stop. _Humans?_ So you mean to say you’re what, _not_ human?”

Tadashi’s mouth falls open for a moment before he stumbles over an answer. “Ah, um... yes? I’m sorry, I thought that was-- I mean-- “

“If you're going to start at the beginning, the part about not being human seems more appropriate than asking about my country’s _folklore_.”

“Yes, right, of course.” Tadashi lowers his head, “I’m sorry, Your Highness,” and holds his tongue. But after a few moments of hearing nothing from Kei, he eventually looks up and tries again. “We’re not... very different from humans. I don’t think so anyway. Other than the wings, of course. But, if you can’t see the wings then we’re pretty much the same. Still, we’re-- _I’m_ not human. I’m an angel.”

“You’re a... what? What do you mean by that?”

“Well, mostly it’s the wings,” he says, stretching the small wings above his shoulders again and flapping them a few times, “that only other angels can see.”

“But I can see your wings.”

“Yes, because you’re my-- You... are the only one who can see them. Out of all the humans in the world, only you can see my wings, or touch them. Which means...”

Kei leans forward as Tadashi trails off, mumbling the rest under his breath as his freckled face takes on a slightly pink color.

“Which means what?”

“It means,” Tadashi says a little louder, taking another breath, “it means we’re Fated. We are tied together, by fate.”

“... You and I are fated? For _what,_ exactly?”

Tadashi opens his mouth then shuts it, looking anywhere but at Kei. His face grows even more pink, but his brow is furrowed as well. “I’m... not sure.”

Kei scowls and sits back again. He doesn’t think he believes _that_ , but he decides to leave it alone for the moment. He doesn’t want Tadashi to run off again and there are plenty of other things he wants to ask about. “So... there are more of you. Others with wings like yours?”

Another moment passes where Tadashi continues avoiding his eyes. Kei starts to worry Tadashi will tear a hole in his shirt with how much he’s pulling and twisting it. “There _are_ ,” he says finally. “There are others like me... in the world.”

“Would I be able to see their wings too?”

Tadashi shakes his head. “No, only mine.”

Kei’s eyes widen slowly. “Meaning, I may have met others like you before, but couldn’t see their wings?”

Tadashi hesitates again, but after a moment he nods. “Yes. M-Most likely.”

A moment ago Tadashi had been one of a kind. But if he was telling the truth, there could be dozens, even hundreds of winged people that Kei has seen or met and been none the wiser. How could something like this exist, and right under his nose?

Kei crosses his arms over his chest. “But _why?_ Why can I see your wings but not others’? Why do you have wings in the first place? What purpose do they even serve?”

“They’re for you,” Tadashi answers quickly.

Kei is shocked still for a moment but quickly grows frustrated. “What does that even mean?! None of this makes sense!”

Tadashi flinches and folds in on himself. “It-- It means that-- only you can see them, and only you can touch them. S-So they’re for you!--”

“What?” he’s not sure what that means but he knows it bothers him. “Why...? Why me?”

Tadashi blinks a few times, staring down at his lap. “Why you...? I... that’s...”

He looks so overwhelmed -- wide panicked eyes brimming with tears -- that Kei almost regrets asking. With a heavy sigh, Kei sinks back into his chair and waves his hand. “Forget it. Don’t worry about that now.”

They sit in uneasy silence for a few moments. Tadashi had answered a lot of his questions, sure, but now he just had _more_ questions. He needed some time to think about this.

“I am in _desperate_ need of a bath. Could you prepare one for me?”

It takes a moment for Tadashi to pull himself out of his thoughts, but he does. He hops out of his chair, puts on a weak smile, and hurries off to complete this new task. Again, Kei finds himself watching Tadashi’s wings as he goes.

  


Kei leaves the washroom wrapped in a soft, white cotton robe and a towel over his hair. The bath had given him some space to process what Tadashi had told him, but he was no less confused than before. Although Kei feels like he still can't see what thread holds it all in place, Tadashi's answers fit together well enough and nothing stands out to him as contradictory. Now, was it believable? That's more difficult to say. He needs more information.

Speaking of whom, Tadashi is nowhere to be found. Curious, Kei pulls the towel off his head and peeks out into the sitting room.

The dishes from breakfast have been cleared away and even the cart is nowhere in sight. Tadashi is seated at the table with his legs swinging underneath him, lost in his own thoughts. From here, Kei can just make out the shifting of his wings beyond the back of the chair.

“... Tadashi?”

Tadashi doesn’t quite jump out of his skin this time, but he does jump out of his chair. “Y-yes, Your Highness?”

Kei wrinkles his nose a little. He sighs and gestures behind himself, “My trunk is still unpacked; I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Oh! Of course. Let me help you with that!”

Tadashi rushes into the room and straight to the trunk, occupying himself with his new task with more vigor than Kei has seen from him. As Tadashi begins sorting it's contents, Kei snags some clean undergarments from the pile and disappears behind the changing screen.

In a way, he can understand Tadashi's emotional response. Kei has subjected him to question after question since the moment Tadashi stepped into the room; but there was still so much more Kei wanted to know! For the moment he’d try to allow the boy some reprieve. But there was only so long he could last without getting some more answers.

Kei comes out from behind the screen to see all his clothes hanging neatly within the wardrobe. Tadashi closes his trunk with an easy smile. “All set, Your Highness! Is there anything else you need?”

Kei doesn’t respond. His eyes are drawn to one particular article of clothing, several centimeters longer than the rest, and shimmering brightly. Kei steps forward and grabs a corner of the fine golden fabric between his fingers. The dark embroidery is extremely detailed and surprisingly _familiar_. This shouldn’t be here.

“Your Highness...? Is something wrong?”

Kei lets the sleeve fall from his hand. “No. It’s just... not mine; it’s my brother’s. He wore it for his coming-of-age ceremony a few months ago. It should have been stored with his things, so I don’t know how it ended up in my trunk. It must have been a mistake.”

Pushing the outfit aside, he pulls out one of his own: a deep navy tunic with finely embroidered silver moons along the shoulders, and matching trousers. Compared to his brother’s ceremonial outfit, _everything_ Kei owned looked dark and simple. “I’ll wear this one.”

“All right. I can wait in the other room, if you like?”

Kei frowns at him, “What are you talking about? You have to help me dress.”

Tadashi’s mouth falls open. Kei figures he’s quite inexperienced as an attendant, but this task shouldn’t be much of a shock, should it?

“I, um... yes, of c-course!”

Kei passes the pieces over wordlessly. As their fingers brush once again, he feels _something_ , this ‘energy’ passing between them. It’s only for a moment as they pull away again, but this time it leaves Kei with a strange impression. Whatever was happening between them, it was a feeling he wanted to hold on to and explore. He flexes his fingers and looks back at Tadashi as he tries to ready the clothing.

“What does it feel like for you? When we touch like that?”

It takes a moment for Tadashi to answer. He bites his lower lip as Kei raises his arms to slip them through the shirt.

“It’s like...” Tadashi has to stand on the tips of his toes while Kei ducks his head just to get the collar over. “It’s familiar. It feels like... like the opposite of loneliness? It’s warm.” Tadashi pauses, “When you grabbed my arm before, it was a little like touching something very hot. And then the heat just moved really fast through my body. But, in a good way? It didn’t hurt or anything like that.”

Kei is taken aback by the sincerity in his words and how easily he says them compared to the hesitant explanations of earlier. Meanwhile, Tadashi’s fingers hesitate in front of the lacing hanging loose at one side of the shirt -- on the opposite side from where they were usually located. Now that Kei is thinking about it, the style of dress here was quite different and he could see this task being a complicated job for someone who has never seen it. He glances down at Tadashi’s intensely focused expression and doesn’t say anything. After a moment, Tadashi continues doing his best to make sense of the unfamiliar piece of clothing.

“What about you, Your Highness?”

Kei looks back up and gazes out of the long windows. “It’s unlike anything I’ve felt before,” he says slowly. “Like suddenly coming awake despite having had my eyes open the entire time. But, for me, when we touch it’s more... like a match being struck rather than a flame. A spark. Not much in itself but...”

Their eyes meet. “Something with potential.”

After a few moments, Tadashi smiles and takes a step back. He tilts his head and looks at his handiwork. “All right. I _think_ that’s it?”

Kei looks down and smiles too. “Actually, it’s on backwards.”

“Wha-- ?!” Tadashi jumps back, looking up and down at the outfit. “Really?! It is?!”

Kei snorts, then breaks into a full blown chuckle at the look of utter disbelief and confusion on Tadashi’s face. “I thought you would figure it out, but it seems it was too difficult?”

Tadashi sputters out something that sounds like it could be an apology. He holds his hands out in front of himself like he doesn’t know what to do with them anymore: one second he moves forward as if he wants to undo the ties, and the next he backs off again. Kei can hardly help his laughter at this point.

“I’m so sorry! I--! Let me--!”

“It’s fine. Really. Here, let me show you.”

Undoing the ties at the front and side, he pulls the shirt back over his head and rights it. “It makes more sense once you see it all together.”

Kei slowly goes through the motions, showing Tadashi how the different parts wrapped around his body and where all the ties connected. It’s been a while since he’s done any of this himself, but he’s seen it enough times to know it in his sleep.

“Now just lace this one up and we’ll be done.”

Turning to his side, he raises an arm so Tadashi can finish the last tie himself. Kei takes a step back and lets Tadashi take in how it all worked now that it was done. “Got it?”

Tadashi smiles again, “I think so. I’ll get it right next time, Your Highness!”

Kei nods, “Yes, you will. Or else... I don’t know, what do you do for punishment here?”

“Punishment...?” Tadashi squeaks.

Kei laughs again as he finishes getting dressed. “You don’t actually have to answer that. Anyway, I’m sick of sitting around. Surely you can show me around and tell me everything I need to know about this place?”

Tadashi’s wings begin flapping behind him, the tips visible just over his shoulders. Kei isn’t sure what’s going on in Tadashi’s mind right now but at least he no longer looks frightened or on the verge of tears.

Tadashi grins and claps his hands together. “Of course, Your Highness! I know just the place to start!”


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei gains some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. It's finally here.
> 
> Words are hard  
> \- Ghibli22

Kei follows Tadashi through the castle. They pause occasionally while Tadashi does his best to explain where they are and what this or that room is for, but Kei is utterly lost. Tadashi seems familiar enough with it all, but he does a poor job of explaining it.

“Do you plan on telling me _where_ we’re headed?” Kei asks after Tadashi points out yet another large painting he claims is one of his favorites, but fails to mention who the people in it actually are.

“It’s a surprise!” Tadashi replies cheerfully.

Kei pouts. He doesn’t really like surprises, but that had never stopped his brother either.

They pass several people in the hallways. Most seem to recognize Tadashi and smile at him as they walk by. They offer Kei a polite bow, but thankfully no one stops to chat or ask questions. He wonders if that means his identity is being kept a secret, and now regrets not having paid enough attention yesterday. But after such a long journey, who could blame him for being a little tired?

One woman bows low enough for Kei to get a glimpse of her back. His eyes linger as she passes, and as soon as she's out of earshot, he speaks up. “You said there were others, like you.”

Tadashi slows his pace ever so slightly and looks around before responding with an uncertain “Yes?”

"Here in the castle?" Kei prods.

“Um…ye-yes, a few,” he offers, but nothing more.

Kei prods again. “And you can all see each other’s—” He pauses and takes a look around as well, making sure no one else was around. “You said you can see each other’s wings. So you could point them out to me, right?”

Tadashi's next step falters but he recovers quickly enough and even walks a little faster. "I-- Well, actually I--"

_Aha._

"I'm really sorry, Your Highness. I... I can’t. It would be wrong for me to expose them like that."

"So it _is_ a secret," Kei says triumphantly.

"Yes. I believe it is."

"You _believe_ it is?"

They turn into another corridor and Tadashi slows to a stop. He turns and glances past Kei to confirm they’re alone before continuing in a low voice.

“I was always told that it’s best to just keep quiet about it. Humans won’t believe us anyway because they can’t see or touch our wings. They either dismiss us, or get angry and call us liars. I mean, _you_ can see my wings, but even you don’t fully believe me, do you, Your Highness?”

Kei frowns, but can’t find anything to say in response. Tadashi offers a half-hearted smile, then moves to the end of the corridor without waiting for a response. There, he wrestles open a heavy wooden door. Apparently they had arrived at their destination.

Curious to see what Tadashi’s “surprise” might be, Kei steps through the doorway into a large, circular room. To his right, the room is stacked with unmarked wooden crates; to his left is the beginning of a winding staircase, wide enough for two or even three people. Kei looks up as he hears Tadashi walk in behind him and close the door.

“I am _not_ racing you up the stairs.”

“...Huh?”

Kei turns to look at Tadashi who starts shaking his head rapidly.

“No, of course not, Your Highness! We can take our time. It’s really not as far as it looks from here, and I promise the view is worth it!”

 _It better be_ , Kei thinks to himself as he tries to guess the number of stairs to the top.

He glances again at Tadashi’s hopeful face. “Oh all right then,” he concedes out loud, and starts climbing. He thinks he hears a stifled laugh behind him, then Tadashi’s footsteps joining his.

“You know,” Kei says after several moments of silence, “you don’t have to keep saying ‘your highness’ all the time. It’s just us and I don’t care much for formalities anyway.”

Tadashi steps away from a small window he had stopped to peek out of and hurries to catch up with Kei.

“What should I call you instead?” He looks excited.

Kei waits for him to catch up, “Just Kei, Prince Kei is fine.”

Tadashi’s mouth falls open a little. “Is that really okay?”

Kei catches sight of the tips of Tadashi’s wings over his shoulder as they begin to flap. “Of course it is.” Kei turns and continues up the stairs. “That is my name after all, it’s not such a big deal.”

“Prince Kei,” Tadashi whispers to himself, as if practicing. Strangely enough, the sound makes Kei smile just a little.

A few minutes and far too many stairs later, they reach the top of the tower and another heavy wooden door. Tadashi steps forward and pushes it open, flooding the stairway with sunlight.

For a moment, Kei thinks they've stepped out into the open. As his eyes adjust he realizes they're not outside at all, but surrounded by glass. Large windows wrap all the way around, with nothing but a few thick wooden beams to hold up the roof. The room is empty save for a few more wooden crates like the ones at the bottom of the stairs. It's luminous, but exposed. Kei hesitates at the doorway.

Tadashi seems unconcerned, and easily steps past him to look out at the view. Just as Kei works up the courage to follow him, a strong gust of wind hits the tower. The wooden beams groan and creak alarmingly, the windows rattle in their frame, and Kei finds himself jumping back into stairway before he can stop himself.

“Is this _safe_?” he exclaims, holding onto the stone entryway. It feels as if the next strong wind could blow the entire room away, and them with it.

Tadashi looks over his shoulder and follows Kei’s line of sight to the beams overhead. “Yes, it’s safe, Your High- I mean, Prince Kei.” The correction comes with a tiny smile. “Koushi said it was rebuilt about ten years ago after a really bad storm, but it’s usually fine.”

Kei looks around at the still creaking room, entirely unconvinced but trying not to let it show. He takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way to where Tadashi is standing.

“Could it be that you’re not afraid of heights because you can fly?” he asks, half expecting it to be true despite the diminutive size of Tadashi’s wings.

“F-Fly?” Tadashi asks with a look of alarm. He glances out the window and then takes a step away from it, shaking his head urgently. “No, of course not. That’s _impossible_. Even if our wings do grow, they’re not really all there. The wind goes right through them.” He flaps his tiny wings as though to demonstrate.

Kei frowns. They _had_ gone right through the chair before.

“But they’re _wings_. That’s the whole point of them, isn’t it? You’re saying they’re just decorations?”

“ _Decorations?_ ” Tadashi looks both shocked and maybe a bit upset. Like he doesn’t quite know what to do with his face. Kei keeps quiet.

“They’re not— They’re not just _decorations_ . They’re our bond. They’re-- They’re _magic_ ,” Tadashi huffs. “I mean, I’m not sure why they’re shaped like wings since we can’t use them to fly, but--”

“Magic?” Kei interrupts, “You never mentioned magic before. What kind of magic?”

Tadashi gasps, hands flying up to cover his mouth. Kei searches his face, looking for the answers in his eyes when he doesn’t respond right away.

“Um... I’m not sure how to explain. Maybe I can show you later?”

“Why can’t you show me now?” All this time they could have been talking about _magic_ but instead Tadashi had brought him here to see the view?

“Oh. Um… not right now. I don’t-- It probably won’t... work right now.”

“Why not?” Kei scowls and puts his hands on his hips. “Need to collect your props? I’m too old for card tricks you know.”

“Card tricks?” Tadashi looks confused. “I-- I don’t know any card tricks...”

“... Is this a joke?”

Tadashi takes a step back. His eyes widen and dart around the room frantically as if the answer might be hidden in the rafters. “I-- I-- I’m sorry, Your Highness. I--”

Kei sighs loudly and turns toward the windows. "Forget it. Later then, show me your magic tricks later."

Beyond the glass lies a sea of green, with hints of autumn colors beginning to peek through. Dense forest blankets the rolling hills that stretch out as far as his eyes can see. Back home, sharp and rocky mountains cut the rest of the world off from view. Here, the land seems endless.

Kei shuffles closer. Below them is the capital city, built upon one of the many hills in this region. Sawamura castle sits at the very top, and from this tower Kei can see the entire city from above. Ornate mansions stand just beyond the castle gates. From there, innumerable buildings of all sizes spill down the hill toward the valley. To his left, the city gradually gives way to terraced farmland. To his right an immense river runs along the edge of the city, where a number of ships are moored at the docks.

Momentarily fascinated by the great vessels he had seen only in paintings, Kei leans forward to see more, then realizes how close he is to the windows and certain death and pulls back. Instead, he slowly walks around to the other side of the tower to get a better look.

The city is enormous. Kei remembers passing through on the night they arrived, but in the darkness and the rush he hadn't understood the size of it. Tall, imposing walls mark the supposed boundaries of Karasuno's capital, but the city itself doesn’t seem to care. Tiny haphazard-looking huts continue beyond the walls and into the valley, with more farmland. It was easily three times the size of his home city, and still growing.

"Do you go into the city often?"

"Ah-- Um... Sometimes, Prince Kei." Tadashi creeps up to accompany him, but keeps a polite distance. "I try to go maybe twice a month, to visit my parents. But sometimes it gets so busy it's just not possible."

Kei glances toward him. “Your parents live down there? Not in the castle?”

Tadashi nods. “Yes. They own a small bakery. It’s really lovely. Well, it’s not that small anymore, actually; they expanded the kitchen a few months ago. It’s been doing really well these days, you see. But I haven’t been able to visit since then…”

“Do you wish you were there instead of here?” He surprises himself with the question. Something about Tadashi’s voice makes him wonder.

Tadashi looks at him with a puzzled expression, then turns back to look out the window with a thoughtful hum. “No, I don’t think so. I miss them a lot, and the bakery too, but I like it here. And it’s not like I can’t go visit them, I’ve just been busy. I’ll go see them next time I have a day off.”

Kei wonders when Tadashi’s next day off might be, and if it depends on him now.

“What more can you tell me about the city?” he asks out of genuine curiosity.

Tadashi seems to light up at the question. “About the city? Lots!” The wings on his back begin to flutter aimlessly and Kei finds himself recalling what Tadashi had said earlier about being able to touch his wings, the very same wings that he said ‘weren’t all there’.

"I know it looks like one big city from here, but from the ground it's more like lots of small towns. There are different neighborhoods and they all look different from one another and have different things in them."

Kei takes a step toward him. Tadashi is facing the windows, pointing in this and that direction. He tries to listen. Kei is, in fact, interested in learning about the city. And yet he's distracted by the realization that it's the first time he's been this close to Tadashi's wings.

"The main market square is in that area over there, but there are smaller ones in other neighborhoods too,” Tadashi continues, “and some vendors actually pull their carts around to sell their goods."

There's nothing unnatural about the shape of Tadashi's wings, or even the texture of the feathers. And yet, they seem to glitter in a way that has absolutely nothing to do with the sunlight filling the room.

Tadashi is still facing away from him. His wings move as he talks; they're so _alive_. Before Kei realizes what he's doing, he reaches out to touch the feathers at the end of one of the small wings.

Part of Kei expects to feel nothing at all. Instead, the feathers between his fingers are unimaginably soft. He hears the wind outside and the wood creaking again, but nothing else. Kei looks up -- Tadashi had stopped talking.

 

* * *

Tadashi is busy reminiscing about a dog he once met in the market square when he feels something brush against the tip of his wing. He gasps sharply as he feels a spark of energy pulse through his body. He turns his head to try to see the Prince behind him. The room sways a little. Tadashi is hit with wave after wave of... _what is that?_ The Prince asks him something and Tadashi nods even though he's not sure what was said. He feels himself tremble but does his best to hold still. He doesn’t want to interrupt this. But the room is spinning now. He closes his eyes and tries to remember how to breathe.

Tadashi’s not sure what happens after that. The next time he opens his eyes he’s sitting on one of the big crates in the middle of the room and Prince Kei is staring at him with wide, shining eyes.

“Are you okay? Did I…hurt you?”

Tadashi frowns. “Huh?”

He takes a second to look around and get his bearings again, eventually looking back at the Prince’s face. “Oh. No, no, I’m okay, Your Highness. I just… I guess I got a little dizzy. I think I’m okay. That’s never happened before. Oh, thank you for—”

“Was it because of what I did? You should have told me if I was hurting you! Don’t just stand there and take it if you’re not comfortable or if—”

The Prince suddenly stops and takes a deep breath. Tadashi bows his head a little, expecting the scolding to continue, but when Prince Kei continues his voice is softer. “I shouldn’t have done that in the first place. I apologize. My…curiosity got the better of me.”

When Tadashi looks up, the Prince's face is more carefully composed; but something tells Tadashi that he's actually still upset.

"I'm okay," he repeats quietly. "To be honest, I wanted to know too, if you could really touch them. And you could! I just wasn't expecting it. I’ve never felt anything like that. I’ve never felt anything at all with them, except my own hands. Plus we're up so high and I got dizzy. But I'm okay! It didn't hurt me or anything. Look!"

He stretches his wings out behind him and looks between them and Prince Kei's face. The Prince scrutinizes him for a moment before sighing loudly and moving to sit beside him on another crate. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Prince Kei! It won't happen again." Tadashi kicks his legs out a little, unable to contain his smile knowing that the Prince had been worried about him.

He flaps his wings some more, hoping they could try that again later. For a moment, before he'd nearly passed out, it had felt nice. He blushes and looks down at his knees when he notices the Prince's eyes had followed the movement of his wings. Maybe he wanted to try again too?

The Prince stiffens as another strong gust of wind causes the beams above them to creak and groan again. "Why don't we get you back onto solid ground for now. Since you can't fly with those wings."

Tadashi laughs as he gets to his feet. "Whatever you say, Prince Kei. Next time, we should come during sunset!"

The look on Prince Kei’s face is enough to have Tadashi giggling all the way down the stairs.

 


	6. Fireflies and Lightningbugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kei's tour through the castle and a healthy dose of linguistic nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while, I know. Thank you for your patience. We're working on establishing a rhythm with this. It's our first time co-writing a series so bear with us. :)  
> -Katsumi
> 
> Who else is ready for season 4??  
> -Ghibli22

Kei and Tadashi spend the next several hours wandering through the castle. Tadashi is eager to show him every nook and cranny, and while Kei isn't particularly interested in all the little details, he's content to follow him around. After passing yet another painting his new friend  _ insists  _ is one of his favorites, Kei finally realizes that all of Tadashi's favorite paintings feature dogs. A smile pulls at his lips at the discovery, and he tucks the information away with an odd kind of pride.

“Prince Kei?”

Tadashi is looking back at him curiously. Kei quickly schools his expression and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s nothing,” he says, avoiding eye contact and glancing around instead.

They're standing in the middle of a long hallway lined with life-sized statues opposite tall windows. The statues are elegant and detailed, but Tadashi doesn't mention them. The windows look out onto a wide courtyard. Rising above the rest of the castle and piercing through the endless blue sky above, is a lone tower.

“Is  _ that _ where we were before?” he asks.

Tadashi steps up beside him and grins. “Yes! It’s the tallest tower in the castle, just like I said!”

Kei is almost certain Tadashi had said nothing of the sort. He remembers Tadashi mentioning the best views, but that was it. Kei squeezes his hands together, tensing at the thought of being so high up just a few hours ago. He'd been nervous at the top of the tower, but seeing it from the ground is somehow worse.

“The next thing I wanted to show you is just around the corner!” Tadashi turns and resumes his tour, oblivious to his unease. Kei’s eyes focus on the way his wings bounce a little; even the way Tadashi walks is full of energy.

They turn left onto a narrower but brightly lit hallway, lined with windows on both sides. Tadashi rushes ahead to a door on their right, pulling it open with little difficulty. Kei's hair flutters around his face as they're hit by a cool, crisp wind.

At the center of the small courtyard stands a large tree, dominating the space with thick branches that stretch out toward the walls. For a moment Kei thinks it feels wrong to have something this grand hidden away behind these walls.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Tadashi says with a smile. “Daichi says it was planted back when the original castle was built.”

Kei casts a glance at Tadashi. He still had to unravel the mystery behind Tadashi's seeming familiarity with Karasuno’s Crown Prince, but at least he understood why this tree was here. For now, Kei looks at the gnarled branches that are as wide as his torso is long, and at the way the sunlight filters through the leaves above leaving dappled shadows long the bark. There are no trees this large or this old back home. It’s mesmerizing.

"Why do you like it here?" Kei asks once they've settled onto a bench underneath the tree. He leans back and looks up through the branches, catching glimpses of the blue sky as the wind blows through the leaves.

Tadashi kicks his legs idly, his toes only just brushing the dirt while Kei's feet are planted firmly on the ground. "I cut through here sometimes when I'm running errands. And there's a bird’s nest here too, so sometimes you can see little baby chicks. Oh, and in the summer, there are fireflies!"

Kei startles, his eyes snapping to Tadashi. “ _ Fireflies _ ?” 

“I… yes?” Tadashi tilts his head. “Do you not have them in Tsukishima? They’re like... these little flying bugs that come out at night.” He holds up to fingers to demonstrate their size. “And every once in a while part of them lights up, so when you get a lot of them at once it’s really pretty.”

“Oh, I know those. What did you call them? Fireflies? Doesn’t ‘firefly’ sound kind of dangerous?”

“Dangerous?” 

“Like if they landed on you, you’d burst into flame!”

Tadashi hums thoughtfully. “I guess the name is a little strange. I haven’t thought about it before. What do you call them in your country?”

Kei grins, and looks at Tadashi out of the corner of his eye. “Lightning bugs.”

“ _ Lightning _ ?!”

Tadashi turns his whole body toward him, his wings flapping loudly behind him. "That sounds a lot more dangerous than fireflies if you ask me!"

They stare at each other for a moment, in silence except for the wind rustling the leaves above them. Then Tadashi’s shoulders start to shake, and Kei’s grin spreads wider across his face. The next thing they know they're both clutching their stomachs and laughing loudly, the sound echoing around the courtyard and escaping to the open sky. It takes a good minute or two for them to calm down. Kei adjusts his glasses while he catches his breath; he hasn't laughed this hard in a while.

"This is ridiculous," he manages eventually, while Tadashi is still trying to control his giggles. "Fireflies, lightning bugs, they're all the same."

Tadashi wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Isn't it silly, though? They're so harmless!" He laughs again, breathless and a little pink in the face. Kei wonders if his face looks like that too.

Their laughter fades gradually and they spend a few minutes sitting together in relative silence. Beside him, Tadashi starts humming to himself. It's the most relaxed Kei has ever seen him.

And then Kei's stomach rumbles. Loudly.

Now Kei is  _ certain  _ his face is red. It's impossible Tadashi didn't hear that. 

“Oh my goodness you must be starving!” Tadashi jumps to his feet, waving his hands frantically. “I can’t believe I completely forgot about lunch---  I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not a big deal-”

“I’ll bring you something right away; please just wait here!”

He’s gone before Kei can protest. 

Kei huffs out a breath as he watches Tadashi’s wings disappear through another doorway. A strong gust of wind blows through the courtyard making Kei shiver. He picks at a loose thread on his sleeve and looks up into the tree’s branches again. Among the leaves he can see the hints of an old bird’s nest, long abandoned. Summer would be over soon. 

He wonders how far the kitchens are.

Kei jumps when he hears a sharp rapping on glass. He looks around and spots Chikara, waving at him through one of the window panes. Kei raises his arm and waves back awkwardly.

“Your Highness,” Chikara greets with a sleepy-looking smile as he enters the courtyard. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“You have?” Kei sits up a little straighter, resting his hands on his lap. “Is something the matter?”

Chikara is dressed in simple civilian clothes, although he still carries his sword at his side. It's the first time Kei has seen him out of his guard uniform.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry," Chikara reassures. He takes a seat where Tadashi had been moments before.

Kei watches Chikara lace his fingers in his lap. His posture seems comfortable, but there's visible tension in his shoulders.

"I am still in charge of your protection, you know. I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

Kei sighs lightly, his own posture relaxing. “That’s very  _ thoughtful  _ of you.”

Well used to Kei’s sarcasm after traveling together, Chikara only chuckles at him. “...Well, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Doing alright.”

Kei shrugs. “We’ve been here barely a day. I’ve been given a place to sleep, food to eat, and no one has tried to kill me. It’s hardly anything to write home about.”

Chikara doesn't respond right away, staring out across the courtyard. Kei tries to follow his line of sight but doesn't see anything worth looking at. Chikara is usually good at responding to his quips so Kei feels a bit disappointed.

“So, I guess you’ve been busy?” Kei tries again when a minute passes without a word. “Where are you staying, anyway? They never told me.”

Chikara seems to pull himself out of his thoughts. “In the barracks, with the Karasuno soldiers.” Chikara grins. “Why? Did you want to visit me? I have to say they’re a pretty lively bunch. It’s pretty rowdy even late in the evening….  You’d probably hate it.”

“You don’t know that,” Kei replies out of sheer stubbornness and nothing else.

“Well I could take you sometime later, and you could see for yourself?”

Kei knows that Chikara is only teasing him. Before they’d left home, Kei would never have imagined one of his father’s men being so bold, but the captain had learned over their journey that Kei could hold his own in a little verbal sparring. 

Kei crosses his arms and tilts his chin up proudly. “I don’t need you to take me. I’ll have Tadashi take me, since you’re so busy.”

Chikara’s lips stretch into a playful smile. “Tadashi? Who is--”

“Oh!”

The soft exclamation draws their attention to the edge of the courtyard. Tadashi stands there, frozen except for his rapidly beating wings, holding a tray full of food, and staring directly at Chikara. When no one else says anything, Kei turns to Chikara with a bit of a smirk. " _ This _ is Tadashi."

Chikara waves and smiles at Tadashi -- softer than the teasing smile he usually has for Kei. It feels appropriate for the kind of person Tadashi is, but Kei still feels annoyed for some reason.

"This is Ennoshita Chikara, one of our-- one of the Tsukishima knights who accompanied me here." Kei frowns, realizing Tadashi still hasn't moved. "You don't have to be so nervous. He won't do anything."

"Oh, right. Okay."

The plates on Tadashi's tray rattle as he walks towards them, still staring at Chikara. Kei already knows Tadashi is a nervous boy but he looks almost scared. But before Kei can say anything to reassure him, Chikara stands and takes a step back from the bench.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I've stolen your seat,” he says. “Tadashi, was it? You can call me Chikara. It's nice to meet you."

Tadashi bows as best as he can while holding the tray. "Um, ye-yes. You too! Welcome to Karasuno." His voice is so high Kei imagines a mouse stuck in his throat. 

Kei smirks and grabs a sandwich off the tray. "He's already been here for more than a day-- you hardly need to welcome him."

Tadashi turns to Kei then looks at the ground, his ears turning red. Chikara sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly; Kei feels his own cheeks warm.  _ I was only teasing _ , he thinks as he crosses his arms. Chikara takes a seat on the grass in front of the bench and gestures toward Tadashi.

“Please go ahead and take your seat. I’m fine here.”

"Are you sure? I might have to run back to the kitchen anyway. I didn't bring enough for three..." Tadashi seems just fine now, even if he is kind of staring over Chikara’s shoulder, avoiding his eyes.

Chikara is still smiling. "Thank you for offering, Tadashi, but I've already eaten. You two enjoy your lunch."

Kei can’t help growing impatient. "It's fine, Tadashi. Sit."

Tadashi stiffens like he'd forgotten Kei was there. "Oh. Okay, Prince Ke-- I mean, Your Highness." He sets the tray down between them and takes a seat on the bench.

Chikara leans back on his hands and watches them both with a look of amusement.

"So, Tadashi," he says, startling Tadashi so bad he nearly drops his sandwich. Chikara continues as if he hasn't noticed. "Have you been showing our little Prince around the castle?"

Kei scowls at him, which only makes Chikara chuckle.

Tadashi's shoulders relax and the flapping of his wings slows again. "Yes. His Highness said he was bored of staying in his room, so I took him to the tower and then to a few of the event halls..."

“That sounds like a nice tour. From what I’ve seen, you have many beautiful paintings here. There’s one in the eastern hallway that caught my eye, actually.”

Tadashi’s face lights up instantly, “You mean the one with the beagle?” 

Chikara laughs, loudly.

Kei tunes out at this point, perfectly happy to avoid yet another dog story. And while he’s not actively listening to what they’re talking about, he keeps an eye on Tadashi, watching the way his body language fluctuates. At times he seems perfectly relaxed in mid-conversation with the knight, only to stiffen up again a few seconds later. Kei can’t help but think that Tadashi is lucky his wings aren’t actually real to anything but him; they’d surely be covered in bruises by now from the frequency at which they were phasing through the back of the bench.

“Have… have you known Prince Kei for long?” 

Kei glances at Chikara, who only throws him a sideways grin before answering.

“Not very long. At least, not personally. I would be a poor excuse for a knight if I didn’t know of my own country’s prince. 

“We got to know each other on the way here. The journey wasn’t very long, so I wouldn’t say I know him well. But I’ve worked closely with Crown Prince Akiteru for a few years now and he loves telling stories about him.” Kei glares.

Tadashi leans in a little closer to Chikara, what was left of his sandwich dangling from his fingers, “Prince Kei’s brother?”

Kei pokes the other boy’s shoulder. That was enough of  _ that _ particular line of questioning. “Trying to get some inside knowledge on my life story, Tadashi?”

Jumping in surprise, Tadashi whirls around to face him. “What? Of course not! I would never--”

Kei sighs, “Calm down, I was only joking. You’re fine.”

He rolls his eyes as Tadashi wilts a little. In front of them, Chikara shakes his head again. Kei huffs. Just because he was a little familiar with Akiteru didn’t give this  _ guard  _ permission to act like Kei’s older brother. He’s about to say as much when a yawn cuts him off. Maybe that had been enough excitement for one day.

“Are we finished with the tour for now?” he asks. They could keep traipsing around the castle tomorrow if Tadashi still had more to show him.

Tadashi jumps to his feet. “Shall I escort you back to your room, Your Highness?”

“Oh, I can do that.”

They both turn as Chikara gets to his feet as well, one hand resting casually on the hilt of the sword by his side.

“If you get us lost, I won’t be happy about it,” Kei threatens.

"I'm fairly certain I can find the Prince's room from here," he reassures Tadashi, who looks ready to guide them both there. "Besides, I'd like a chance to get to know the castle better, and I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Oh. If that's the case then..." Tadashi bows. "Thank you. I'll leave His Highness in your care."

Kei frowns. Why did Chikara have to interfere where he wasn’t needed?. "I’ll see you for dinner, Tadashi?" He ignores Chikara's smirk.

"I-- I'll arrange for your dinner, Your Highness. Someone else will bring it to you if I can't make it myself." Tadashi's fingers are wrapped up in the hem of his shirt again. "I do have some other duties I need to take care of before the end of the day. But I'll definitely bring you breakfast tomorrow!"

Kei does his best to hide his disappointment, not that he has any real reason to be disappointed in the first place. “Alright. Fine. Come on, Chikara.” Tadashi had other duties, that was fine.

Chikara waves goodbye and Tadashi bows low enough for Kei to see the entirety of his wings again. Kei takes one last hard look at the feathery appendages before turning away and walking back inside with Chikara in tow. He would have a chance to ask more questions tomorrow.

* * *

Tadashi waits until he can no longer hear their voices before collapsing back onto the bench. He covers his face with his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Oh my goodness!" 

Surely Prince Kei didn't suspect a thing. As long as Tadashi didn't mention it and Prince Kei didn't start asking other people about it, there was no reason for it to even come up. He really hoped he hadn't given it away already.

_ I can’t believe Prince Kei’s own guard is an angel too! _

He takes a full minute to collect himself before collecting the empty tray and heading back to the kitchens. With any luck he would be able to find Shouyou. He really needed someone to talk to about all this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're currently looking for an ongoing beta-reader for this fic!! Expecting to put out one chapter a month.  
> If you're interested let us know in the comments or tweet Katsumi at @Katsumi_YM.


End file.
